1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of surgery, and more specifically, to a clamping device for securing various parts of a spinous process.
2. Background of the Invention
The spinous process of a vertebra is directed backward and downward from the junction of the laminae (in humans), and serves for the attachment of muscles and ligaments. A typical vertebra consists of two essential parts: an anterior (front) segment, which is the vertebral body; and a posterior part—the vertebral (neural) arch—which encloses the vertebral foramen. The vertebral arch is formed by a pair of pedicles and a pair of laminae, and supports seven processes, four articular, two transverse, and one spinous, the latter also being known as the neural spine.
When the vertebrae are articulated with each other, the bodies form a strong pillar for the support of the head and trunk, and the vertebral foramina constitute a canal for the protection of the medulla spinalis (spinal cord). In between every pair of vertebrae are two apertures, the intervertebral foramina, one on either side, for the transmission of the spinal nerves and vessels.
Two transverse processes and one spinous process are posterior to (behind) the vertebral body. The spinous process comes out the back, one transverse process comes out the left, and one on the right. The spinous processes of the cervical and lumbar regions can be felt through the skin. Superior and inferior articular facets on each vertebra act to restrict the range of movement possible. These facets are joined by a thin portion of the neural arch called the pars interarticularis.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are disclosed in detail below with references to the accompanying drawings.